Level and Experience
Level 'is an indication of the general amount of '''Experience '(usually abbreviated ''''exp') a player has gathered. A player of higher level is able to have more total Energy, Locations, Strength, as well as send certain Assemblers than a player of lower level. Locations unlock at a certain level, and a higher level location will generally be more difficult than earlier ones, and will always use more Energy and give higher rewards when explored than an earlier Location. A Location's level should not be confused with its Rank. * A list of the levels locations unlock at is on the Locations page, while * A chart of how Energy improves can be seen on its respective page. A player's Level increases when a certain amount of experience points are gained. The amount of experience needed scales much faster than levels are gained. The game will display the new level and rewards, as well as reminders to several available Collections. The "Experience to Next Level" values increase by 96 each level. Benefits to Leveling Up When a player levels up, several attributes of the player increase, as well as completely restoring Energy and Strength. Since a level up gives prizes, it may trigger a Daily Chest to appear. * Strength and Energy fully restored * Energy's maximum Increases by 5 points * Max Strength Increases by 5 points * 300 Coins * 1 Ruby is awarded * New Locations can be unlocked * More types of Assemblers can be gifted. * At significantly high levels (90+), the rewards for exploring Locations and Mini-Games will be higher. This makes it so the player is still able to level up at a reasonable rate even past the 100s. Contraries to Levelling Up Levelling up, especially to extremes, tends to make the game rather polarized. * Energy and Strength will take much longer to fully charge. The flat rate of recharge for these two does not increase with level. * Getting extremely high level will cause Event locations to use more Energy, which augments the first con. ** More Boosts or Energy items may be required to counteract this. Methods of Obtaining and Increasing EXP Experience is an omnipresent drop from locations and mini-games. As long as they are completed, the player will always receive exp. * Locations that primarily use the modified Silhouettes Mode award less EXP and coins. * Anomalies occurring in locations (though this will use more Energy) * Two Totems award Experience. * The Golden Owl Boost can double experience, and the Talisman of Truth can increase it by 1.12x for 10 days. * Completing Quests * Visiting and buffing Friends' locations. * Exploring high level Locations prior to leveling up. ** Note that to level up, the EXP items must visibly touch the player's gauge; a player can visit more locations than needed to level up to use the most of their Energy just before the animation finishes. This is best done by using the ESC key to pause the game once returned to the map, and unpausing and quickly playing another location. * Using all of one's Strength before leveling up. * Having a friend with the Mechanic attribute visit your Locations or Totems. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Energy * Strength * Reputation * Friends * Table of Contents Category:Gameplay